Typically, modern wind turbines have rotor blades with adjustable pitch angle. The rotor blades can be rotated about their longitudinal axis by means of a pitch drive disposed in the rotor hub. Typically, the pitch drive is actuated electrically or hydraulically. By adjusting the pitch angles of the rotor blades, the power generation of the wind turbine can be controlled as well as an aerodynamical braking of the rotor can be accomplished. Particularly, the rotor blades generate a braking torque when moved into feather position. Thereby, the rotor blades ensure that the rotor is not further accelerated and, thus, the rotor blades form an aerodynamical brake for the wind turbine.
The aerodynamical brake effect of the rotor blades is also used for braking the rotor in case of emergency, e.g. when a failure of the drive system occurs or when the wind turbine is in an uncontrolled condition. Accordingly, it is very important that the emergency system works absolutely reliable even when the wind turbine is damaged or in an uncontrolled state, e.g. due to lightning. Especially, the pitch drive is required to function even in a power outage condition.
At present, batteries in the hub are used for storing electric power supplied to the pitch drives in a case of emergency. Thus, the rotor blades can be turned out of the wind during an emergency fault even when the normal power supply for the pitch drive is out of function. However, the accumulators used as batteries are heavy-weight and need stable temperature conditions for proper functioning. Furthermore, their lifetime is limited and they require frequent maintenance. In addition, a complex charging circuit for recharging of the batteries is needed.